Master Zik (boss)
|Wystąpienie = Sonic Lost World |Poziom = *Tropical Coast *Nightmare Zone |Grywalne = Sonic the Hedgehog |Poprzedni = Zomom |Następny = Zeena |Numer = 3 }} Master Zik – trzeci boss w grze Sonic Lost World. Gracz walczy z nim w Tropical Coast oraz w Nightmare Zone. Boss Tropical Coast, Zone 2 (Wii U) Walka odbywa się pod koniec zony. Sonic po dotarciu na wysepkę za pomocą Orange Rocket, dotyka checkpointa. Wtedy pojawia się Master Zik na wielkim jabłku, mówiąc "Prepare to be tested, young one." po czym zaczyna gonić na nim Sonica. Master Zik będzie jeździł na jabłku po arenie podążając za Sonicem. Jest on jednak za wysoko by go uderzyć. Po kilku sekundach, Zik zatrzyma się i podniesie swoją laskę. Po chwili jabłko otoczą cztery kolczaste kule. Przez chwilę będą się obracać, ale zaraz się zatrzymają. Gdy Zik opuści laskę, kule rozproszą się. Po tym wraca do jazdy na jabłku. Aby móc pokonać Zika, należy pozbawić go jabłka. Jedynym sposobem na zrobienie tego jest takie pokierowanie Zikiem i jego jabłkiem, aby wturlało się do wielkiego miksera po drugiej stronie wyspy. Gdy jabłko Zika zostanie zniszczone, wpadnie on do fontanny soku i znajdzie się w innej części wysepki. Wtedy będzie można go zaatakować. Można to zrobić Homing Attackiem. Zik nie będzie jednak stał bezczynnie. Będzie biegał po arenie strzelając kulami energii. Po kilku uderzeniach, Zik zostanie pokonany. Tropical Coast, Zone 4 (Wii U) Walka składa sie z trzech faz. Każda z nich rozgrywa się na innej wyspie w powietrzu. Podobnie jak w Zonie 2, głównym elementem walki są owoce. Pierwsza faza zaczyna się, gdy Sonic po wystrzeleniu z armaty trafia na arenę. Wtedy Master Zik mówi "Your lesson begins now." i tworzy wokół siebie pierścień z owoców. Aby zadać obrażenia Zikowi, należy po prostu uderzyć go za pomocą Homing Attacku. Zadanie jest jednak utrudnione przez pierścień owoców. Owoce są bowiem namierzane przez Homing Attack. Aby móc swobodnie uderzyć Zika, należy zrobić wyłam w pierścieniu i stamtąd namierzać Zika. Po kilku uderzeniach, Zik przeskoczy na inną wysepkę, zostawiając za sobą Pomarańczowego Wispa. Sonic musi zamienić się w Orange Rocket, aby móc dotrzeć na drugą wyspę. Gdy Sonic znajdzie się już na wyspie, Zik ponownie przejdzie do ataku i utworzy wokół siebie nie jeden, ale dwa pierścienie owoców. Walka jest podobna do fazy pierwszej. Po następnych kilku uderzeniach, Zik skoczy na kolejną wyspę ponownie zostawiając za sobą Wispa. Po dotarciu na wyspę, rozpocznie się trzecia faza. Tym razem, Zik nie używa owoców, a faza jest podobna do drugiej części walki w Zonie 2. Teraz jednak będzie strzelał dwiema kulami. Walka zakończy się po uderzeniu go dostateczną ilość razy. Nightmare Zone (Wii U) thumb|250px|Walka w Nightmare ZoneWalka jest podobna do walki z Zony 2, a zmiany są jedynie kosmetyczne: inny wygląd wysepki, portal zamiast miksera oraz Gulpo (postać z NiGHTS) zamiast wielkiego jabłka. Walka kończy się, gdy Gulpo wpadnie do portalu. Tropical Coast, Boss (3DS) Walka w wersji na 3DS odbywa się w 2D. Na początku walki, Zik tworzy wokół siebie tarczę z owoców, której Sonic nie może zniszczyć. Co jakiś czas, Zik wyrzuci zza tarczy naelektryzowany owoc, który poturla się w kierunku Sonica. Można go jednak łatwo przeskoczyć. Owoce są konieczne do pokonania Zika, gdyż można ich użyć do zrobienia dziury w osłonie z owoców. Aby to zrobić, należy przeskoczyć nad owocem i uderzyć go w nienaelektryzowaną część za pomocą Homing Attacku. Wtedy przyspieszy on i, doturlawszy się do Zika, zniszczy fragment jego osłony. Czasami, najczęściej gdy Sonic będzie stał w bezruchu kilka sekund, Zik zacznie się poruszać po arenie, aby zgnieść Sonica osłoną z owoców. Można to wykorzystać, aby przekręcić jego osłonę w korzystną dla gracza pozycję. Po otrzymaniu odpowiedniej ilości uderzeń, Zik wyrzuci wielki owoc liczi. Aby go zniszczyć, należy uderzyć w niekolczastą część. Zniszczenie owocu ukaże kapsułę z Żółtym Wispem, której można użyć do zamiany w Yellow Drill i, po uprzednim podkopaniu się, uderzyć i pokonać Zika szybciej niż normalnie. Po pokonaniu, Zik przywoła ruchem ręki swoją laskę, wskoczy na nią i na niej odleci. Muzyka }} Galeria Wii U SLW Wii U Zik boss 01.png SLW Wii U Zik boss 02.png SLW Wii U Zik boss 03.png SLW Wii U Zik boss 04.png SLW Wii U Zik boss 05.png SLW Wii U Zik boss 06.png SLW Wii U Zik boss 07.png SLW Wii U Zik boss 08.png SLW Wii U Zik boss 09.png SLW Wii U Zik boss 10.png SLW Wii U Zik boss 11.png Zik Wii U boss 1.png Zik Wii U boss 2.png Zik Wii U boss 3.png MasterZikWiiU.png SLW-MasterZik-Z4-WiiU.png Nintendo 3DS MasterZik3DS.png Zik 3DS boss 1.png Zik 3DS boss 2.png Filmy Ciekawostki * Master Zik jest jedynym bossem, który nie używa robota do walki. Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic Lost World